muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 43 (2012-2013)
Re-run eps Look at various schedules, they all list any repeats (other than the ones within the initial 26) as merely re-airs of episodes (with their original ep. numbers), rather than being repeats with new numbers. I won't be able to tune into the season much, but could someone be on the lookout to see if they have new numbers on them? Would anyone be opposed to deleting the ones we have now and restoring them if they have new numbers? - Oscarfan (talk) 15:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Today's airing of Episode 4225 is practically unaltered; same segments, episode number, both the opening and closing use the season 40 mix of the theme. The only difference is the addition of one of those fake sponsor end tags they've been airing this year (I don't get those at all). I've got my DVR set to record other repeats, so I'll keep you guys updated. -- Jon (talk) 18:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Guest stars So, the article containing the "Elmo the Musical" info was deleted since it's initial posting and I've found another portion that lists the guest stars. It doesn't come from the same site, just somewhere that the text was partially copied to. Can we use this as a source? Link - Oscarfan (talk) 20:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :As long as you cite the source, so if it's later disproven, sure. It would be nice if you could remember the original, more detailed source though, just for credibility (i.e. was it in a major newspaper or newsoutlet, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The original source was removed from the site. - Oscarfan (talk) 18:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I know. I mean, *can* you remember what that initial source was from? Washington Post, etc. (to note "recopied from Blank, later removed from site"). If not, just cite what we have. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::It came from this movie blog. - Oscarfan (talk) 19:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The original link (now dead) was here but I found a more complete copy than the livejournal link at this forum which I have reproduced here. Every occurrence seems to have originally come from blog.beliefnet.com and as far as I can tell, it hasn't been reported by anyone else. —Scott (message me) 00:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New Sketch Figured this would be good to document here before an "actual" page is created (which still most likely won't be for another few months). Anyway, here's a glimpse at a Season 43 segment in the works. Look if you dare! =) -- Jon (talk) 15:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 42 is done its first run... ...can we start to develop this page? -- Zanimum 19:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :What do we know? —Scott (message me) 20:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Shot simultaneous to season 42, :: to air 2012, :: most importantly, there'll be a new segment starting Elmo, to replace EW, revolving around singing and dancing, -- Zanimum 20:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, the season isn't over yet (three episodes left though). We had some episodes listed here that have been shown to not be part of this season, so they may be a part of season 43, so we'd have some early episode info there. I would hold off on it for now, maybe until we hear about some guest stars. - Oscarfan 21:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Season 43 Episode Swap I checked the KET schedule but Episode 4314 and Episode 4316 are opposite to this wiki but the airdates are correct. -- User: Phineasandferbning 23:06, 28 December 2012 :Our guides are based on the official press kit air date schedule. - Oscarfan (talk) 23:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC)